The present invention is directed to a web retention and advancement mechanism for releasably securing and retaining a web material to a rotating die turret of a packaging machine. More particularly, it relates to a belt and groove configuration which coact to receive and hold the web to the rotating turret for a period of its rotation.
Numerous arrangements for temporarily securing a process material to a rotating drum are known. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 639,409; 2,760,626; 4,373,712; 1,825,440; 4,355,749; 4,659,073; and 2,410,611. None of these prior arrangements disclose the features of the present invention.